Forever and ever
by GeushWillara
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si hubieran revivido a Tara?. Historia narrada por Tara/Willow a sus hijos sobre como revivieron a Tara y construyeron toda una vida juntas. No soy buena con los summarys, pero denle una oportunidad al fic :3.


-Niños, ¿Ya les conté la historia de cómo conocí a su mami Tara?.-Dijo Willow observando con una sonrisa a sus dos hijos, una niña llamada Danielle de 8 años y un niño llamado Henry de 10, que estaban sentados frente a ella, observándola atentamente. Danielle tenía los mismos rasgos de Willow y Henry los de Tara.

-Esa historia nos la contaste. ¡Pero Danielle y yo queremos otra historia!.-Le respondió el niño.

-¡Si mami! ¡Otra!.-Dijo tímida la pequeña.

-Está bien, está bien.-Dijo entre risas Willow.-¿Les conté como volví a estar con su madre?.

-¿Volver?.-Preguntó Henry confundido.

-Eso, eso, ¿Volver?.-Repitió Danielle, como era de costumbre en ella.

-Oh, es que hubo un tiempo en el que mami estuvo muert…-Dicho esto, ambos niños la miraron con los ojos como platos.

-¿¡MUERTA!?.-Dijeron a coro los dos niños.

-Sí, estuvo muerta por un corto periodo.-Respondió.-Pero quédense tranquilos, si no hubiera muerto, ustedes no estarían aquí.

* * *

Todo comenzó con una bala. Yo acababa de entrar a la habitación, a punto de saludar a su madre, cuando esta se desplomó debido a una bala que llegó hasta su corazón.

-Tu camisa…-Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en mis brazos.

-¡TARA!.-Le grité mientras la zarandeaba para despertarla, sin resultado alguno.-¿Ta-Ta-Tara?.

En ese momento, la ira me invadió y sentí como la oscuridad entraba en mí. Mis ojos se tornaron entre rojos y negros y levanté la mirada, observando quien podría ser el culpable, pero como no había nadie, tomé a todo el mundo como culpable y créanme, no estoy orgullosa de eso.

Su muerte provocó en mí una ira tan profunda que juré destruir el mundo. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve así porque sentí el tiempo pasar diferente y lo único que pudo sacarme de eso fue ella misma. No voy a contar todas las atrocidades que hice porque eso solo significaría dejarlos marcados de por vida, y no queremos eso, ¿cierto?. Tan solo voy a adelantar un poco para contarles cómo llegamos a estar hoy en día, muchos, muchos años después, juntas de nuevo y con ustedes junto a nosotras.

Un indefinido (por lo menos para mí) tiempo después de la muerte de Tara estuve a punto de hacer algo que no me perdonaría a mí misma nunca. Asesinar a su tía Buffy.

* * *

-¿¡Asesinar a la tía Buffy!?.-Preguntó Henry.

-Si niños, casi lo hago.-Dijo Willow y cuando los niños se quedaron callados siguió la historia.

* * *

-Willow, no me obligues a matarte.-Me dijo pero la ignoré como la gran cabeza dura que fui durante ese tiempo y lo único que hice fue empujarla lejos de mí con magia y prepararme para lanzarle sus propias armas, pero de repente me detuve en seco.

-¡WILLOW! ¡PARA!.-Dijo con un tono entre enojada y dolida y me di vuelta para observarla. Era ella, su madre, quien venía junto a Giles.

-¿¡Tara!?.-Pregunté, observándola sorprendida y me acerqué, acción a la que ella respondió alejándose y mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos. Aunque eso me dolió, no hice ni demostré nada porque era una villana y no podía demostrar debilidad.

-Willow, no entiendo que estás haciendo.-Se dio media vuelta para irse.-Esta no eres tú.

-Ta-tara…Espera…-Le dije y la tomé del hombro para que no se alejara. En ese momento, Buffy, quien solo había actuado su derrota y Giles quien había traído a Tara, me tomaron de los brazos y me inyectaron algo.

* * *

-¿Qué era eso que te inyectaron?.-Preguntó con voz baja Danielle.

-Ya lo sabrán, niños, ya lo sabrán.-Dijo Willow con una paciencia increíble y continuó con su historia.

* * *

Desperté encerrada en una celda. Tara estaba sentada enfrente mío aunque fuera de la celda, claro. Me miró y se cruzó de brazos. Yo solo pude bajar la mirada, como cuando ustedes tocaron las patas de ave que su madre y yo les prohibimos tocar.

-Veo que despertaste.-Me dijo con un tono frío que congelaba hasta al sol y una mirada seria y fija bastante rara en ella, que solía ser dulce y compasiva.

-¿Dónde estoy?.-Pregunté, sin saber más que decir…había mucha tensión en el aire.

-Encerrada en una celda. Por poco destruyes el mundo.-Respondió, con algo de obviedad.

-Tara, no entiendes. Podríamos tener un mundo solo para nosotras. Podríamos estar juntas por siempre y ser felices, si tan solo me dejaras salir.-Dije, intentando convencerla. Casi como Darth Vader con Luke.

-No puedo creer esto, Willow.-Tragó saliva y tomó coraje para decir lo siguiente.-Pensé que con mi regreso podríamos volver a estar juntas. Que seríamos felices por siempre, pero esta ya no eres tú.-Puse falsa cara triste porque la maldad le ganaba a mi corazón.-No volveré a estar contigo Willow. Nunca.-Esto en realidad si me puso triste, pero les repito: Era una villana, no podía demostrar debilidad. Así que decidí que si ella no me quería, no querría a nadie más.

-Está bien, Tara. No me dejes salir.-Con mi magia hice algo de lo que realmente me arrepiento y espero que no me odien por esto…La empujé con mi magia, logrando así que se golpee contra unos estantes llenos de libros, que cayeron encima de ella y la dejaron inconsciente. La miré desde mi lugar con malicia. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida? Hoy en día, contándoles esto, me siento como cuando era adolescente y leía mis diarios de pequeña.

-Si no puedo tenerte, nadie más lo har…-En ese momento, me di cuenta lo que hice.

Lo que Giles y Buffy me habían inyectado no era sedante, era una mezcla extraña que aún hoy en día no quieren decirme que era. De seguro me drogaro…me dieron remedios y no quieren admitirlo. El punto es que eso y la culpa por lo que le hice a Tara comenzaron a devolverme a mi normalidad. Mi cabello se puso blanco como la nieve y largo como lo tenía cuando conocí a Buffy, mis ojos volvieron a ser avellana y las venas negras desaparecieron de mi piel la cual volvió a ser blanca y suave. Pronto mi cabello volvió a ser pelirrojo, como el tuyo, Danielle, y logré salir de la celda. Me acerqué corriendo y me puse de rodillas hacia ella. Saqué los estantes y los pesados libros de ella y vi su cara herida y las lágrimas brotaron de repente de mis ojos, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. La arrastré como pude hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su abuelo Giles.

-¡Giles! ¡Ayuda!.-Grité y él se acercó hacia nosotras corriendo como en una maratón. En cuanto me vio siendo yo misma de nuevo sonrió de medio lado y luego al verla a ella se puso serio.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?.-Preguntó con una voz entrecortada.

-¡Giles! No hay tiempo. Si la pierdo otra vez, no lo soportaré. ¿Podemos llevarla al hospital y luego te cuento todo?.-Le dije aún con voz llorosa.

-Claro, claro. Lo siento.-Me respondió con su típico acento inglés y la cargó en brazos.-Iremos en mi auto.-Agregó y salimos rápido de la tienda. Él la subió a su auto en el asiento de atrás y yo me senté atrás también, haciendo que su cabeza se apoye en mi regazo.

Fuimos tan rápido como pudimos. En el auto, acariciaba su frente, intentando ver si reaccionaba. Pero nada.

-Ta-tara…Lo siento mucho. Por favor, despierta.-Le susurré en el oído, sabiendo que no me escucharía.

-Llegamos.-Dijo Giles y bajó rápidamente del auto. Luego, bajó a Tara y la llevó en sus brazos hasta el interior del hospital. Yo bajé del auto y observé como la llevaban unos cinco médicos hasta una sala donde la examinarían.

Esperamos 3 horas sentados en el hospital, hasta que un médico salió de la sala con cara de pocas pulgas y una libreta en la mano.

-Logramos estabilizarla. Pueden pasar a verla.-Dijo el doctor y corrí tan rápido como pude hasta donde se encontraba ella.

-Do-doctor…¿Qué tiene? ¿Está bien?.-Preguntó Giles.

-Tiene un golpe bastante fuerte.-Respondió igual de serio y frío que antes. Lo que tenía Tara me recordaba a lo que me había ocurrido hacia unos años que creo ya les conté.

-¿Y-y sobrevivirá?.-Pregunté muy preocupada.

-No lo sabemos. Fue muy fuerte, apenas logramos estabilizarla. Ahora se encuentra en un coma de segundo grado.-Dicho esto, aguanté el llanto y me quedé sentada a su lado. El doctor se retiró y Giles se acercó a mí con una seriedad increíble.

-Cuéntame todo, Willow.-Me dijo y yo bajé la cabeza, entristecida.

-Desperté en la celda y ella estaba ahí, conmigo. I-intenté convencerla de que me dejara ir, le dije que podríamos estar juntas, pe-pero e-ella se negó y dijo que nunca volvería a estar conmigo. E-entonces hice algo, y lo-lo lamento mucho.-Dije ya sin aguantar el llanto.

-Willow, ¿Qué hiciste?.-Dijo Giles comenzando a subir la voz preocupado y con algo de enojo.

-La-la empujé y montones de libros cayeron sobre ella.-Susurré, casi inaudible. Giles furioso se levantó y comenzó a ir hacia la salida.

-Espero que estés contenta, Willow.-Dijo alzando mucho la voz, a tal nivel que la gente que pasaba por los pasillos se dio vuelta. Sentí tal vergüenza en ese momento que deseaba que me tragara la tierra.-Iré a buscar a la pandilla y en cuanto vuelva tendremos una charla.-Sip, una ''charla'' significaba que me sermonearía como cuando ustedes tocaron el libro de hechizos y le arrancaron hojas.

Me quedé al lado de ella, observándola. Su cara estaba pálida y serena, sus labios también. Me daba escalofríos verla así por segunda vez. Me negaba a perderla de nuevo.

-Tara, necesito que despiertes. Por favor. Yo te necesito conmigo. Sin ti mi vida volvería a ser oscura. Por favor.-Dije volviendo a romper en llanto.

* * *

-¿¡Y-y luego que, mami!?.-Preguntaron ansiosos ambos niños.

-Ya llego a eso, tengan paciencia.-Dijo Willow.-Ahora, ¿puedo continuar?.

-Si mamá, lo sentimos.-Respondió Henry.

-Gracias, niños.-Dijo finalmente y continuó.

* * *

Giles volvió con toda la pandilla. En cuanto me vieron normal me abrazaron todos juntos.

-¡Willow!.-Me dijo Dawn y me abrazó más fuerte que todos.

-Te extrañamos, Will.-Dijeron a coro el tío Xander y la tía Buffy y se me acercaron para abrazarme.

-Y yo a ustedes.-les respondí. Luego, llegó lo más incómodo…

-¿Qué ocurrió, Will?.-Preguntó Buffy, acercándose a Tara. Cuando estuve a punto de abrir la boca para decir la verdad, Giles se levantó.

-¡Un demonio!.-Dijo rápido antes de que yo pudiera hablar.-Un demonio empujó la estantería y cayó sobre Tara. El antídoto que le dimos a Willow hizo efecto y ella salió a ver cómo estaba Tara y-y luego asesinó al demonio.-Terminó por agregar Giles y bajé la cabeza avergonzada, pero diciéndole "gracias" con la mirada.

-¿Despertará?.-Preguntó Dawn más triste que el resto de la pandilla, yo abrí los brazos y ella se acercó a abrazarme.

-Eso esperamos.-Respondí apenada.-Cuanto más tarde en despertar, menos posibilidades hay.

Pasaron unas horas y los únicos que quedábamos éramos Giles y yo, entonces, sentí como se acercaba ''la charla''. Finalmente llegó, pero niños, me saltearé eso…Tiene lenguaje demasiado inapropiado para ustedes. Pero finalmente, Giles se fue y yo me quedé allí.

Pasé 2 meses en el hospital junto a ella, casi sin dormir y sin comer. Todas las noches le contaba historias de nuestras citas, porque como saben, no hay tantos cuentos. Así que comencé a narrarle nuestras experiencias cambiando un poco los personajes.

Tanto tiempo pasamos allí que los médicos comenzaban a sospechar que no despertaría, pero yo sabía que sí, siempre lo supe.

* * *

-Niños, que conste que yo llevaba semi despierta dos días y ya escuchaba lo que su madre Willow me contaba, pero aún no podía despertarme por completo.-Dijo Tara quien justo entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a los dos niños.

-Hola amor, les estaba contando como volvimos a estar juntos.-Dijo Willow sonriéndole a Tara.

-Genial…continúa.-Agregó Tara.-Yo iré a preparar la cena, Will.-Agregó, se acercó a Willow para darle un beso y se fue.

* * *

Entonces, esa noche, la última antes de cumplir los dos meses comenzó a mover las manos y aunque tardó, finalmente abrió los ojos.

-¿Wi-Willow?.-Dijo su madre abriendo los ojos con dificultad.

-¡TARA!.-Grité entusiasmada y el médico entró.-¡Despertó!.-Le grité en la cara al médico.

-Bien, necesito examinarla para ver cómo sigue y si no le ocurrió nada durante este largo periodo.-dijo el médico.-Necesito que salga de la sala.

-Oh, está bien.-Agregué y salí del lugar con ganas de entrar nuevamente.

Media hora después me llamaron y entré ansiosa a donde estaba ella recostada, pero ya despierta. Que alegría que me dio verla así luego de tanto tiempo.

-Willow…-Dijo casi susurrando, con un tono entre molestia y furia.

-Tara, lo siento mucho…No quise hacerte daño, Y-y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.-Dije apurada, antes de que dijera algo que me rompiera el corazón.

-Willow, déjame hablar antes.-Me señaló la silla al lado de ella y me acerqué para sentarme. Realmente sentí tanto miedo en ese momento, que comencé a temblar.

-Di-dime…

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en coma?.-Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Do-dos meses clavados.

-¿Qué ocurrió en estos dos meses?

-No mucho, solo estuviste aquí.-Bajé la cabeza, tragué saliva y finalmente me avivé a preguntar la pregunta que tanto me carcomía.-¿Qué va a pasar con nuestra relación?.

-Realmente no me siento segura estando contigo, no después de lo ocurrido.

-¿Crees que podrás perdonarme? Por favor.-Susurré con voz temblorosa.

-¡No sé, Willow!.-Terminó por gritarme. Nunca la había visto así, ella siempre es tan pacífica y ese día estaba tan enojada, aunque con absoluta razón. En ese momento entró el doctor.

-Va a estar unos días más aquí, máximo una semana. Debemos revisar que no vuelva a pasarle nada.-Dijo el doctor y me miró fijamente.

-Bi-bien doctor…-Dijimos ambas al mismo tiempo.

Durante la semana que estuvo en el hospital para que la controlaran, estuve con ella las 24 horas, la cuidaba, a momentos alimentaba así como cuando Glorificus le quitó la cordura. Nuevamente le contaba cuentos, aunque esta vez algunos ya existentes, porque estaba despierta y me avergonzaba contarle nuestras experiencias en una situación tan tensa como la que estábamos viviendo. Fue durante esa semana que su madre comenzó a darse cuenta que yo realmente lo sentía.

Llegó entonces el último día y el doctor entró al lugar. Se acercó a mí y me miró fijo, casi que me mataba con la mirada.

-¿Es usted familiar de la señorita Tara Maclay?.-Me preguntó.-Es que estuvo con ella 2 meses sin siquiera irse.

-No…es mi amig…-Dije, pero Tara me interrumpió.

-Ella es mi novia.-Dijo Tara con voz alta para que la escuchara el médico y me sonrió. En ese momento, sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago y le sonreí ampliamente.

-Ya puede llevarla a casa.-Agregó y salió del lugar.

-Toma tu ropa.-Le acerqué una bolsa con un vestido y ropa interior.-La traje conmigo porque sabía que despertarías.

-Te amo.-Me dijo y se levantó. Se acercó a mí y me besó. Esos minutos que parecieron segundos junto a ella, fue uno de los momentos en el que más felicidad sentí, aunque claro, luego lo remplazó el momento en el que nacieron ustedes.

-Y yo a ti, Tara. Mucho más de lo que imaginas.-La abracé y cuando se alejó un poco de mi le entregué la bolsa.-Te esperaré afuera.

-No, quédate…No vaya a ser que me ocurra algo.-Sonrió pícara y se vistió y debo admitir que debido a la tentación, espié un poco.

Salimos del lugar y caminamos de la mano hasta nuestro apartamento, en el cual hace tiempo que Tara no ponía un pie. Desde ese día, no volvimos a separarnos nunca, nunca, nunca más.

Y eso, niños, es la historia de cómo su madre y yo volvimos a estar juntas.

* * *

-¡Cuéntanos otra, mami!.-Dijo Henry.

-Otro día les contaré una yo, que la comida ya está lista.-Dijo Tara sonriéndoles.

-¡COMIIIDAAA!.-Gritaron ambos niños y se fueron corriendo hacia la mesa.

Tara y Willow rieron, se abrazaron y compartieron una mirada especial. Esa que solo ellas tenían.


End file.
